wikiislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph Holmes
Joseph Holmes is one the main characters of Wiki Island in the first season. He is a survivor of Oceanic Flight 815 who won his trip to Los Angeles on a scratchcard. Biography 'Early Life' TBA 'Season 1' Joseph is one of the survivors of the plane crash and comes out unscathed. When Elise is more worried about her handbag than the plane wreckage that is about to come tumbling down on her, killing her, Joseph quickly rushes in and saves her, however, she is much less than grateful as she did not get to save her handbag. Later, when the survivors are sitting around a large campfire, Joseph goes to sit next to Elise and offers her his water bottle, noting that he has drank half of it, she turns it down, disgusted. Joseph is present when all of the survivors hear the "monster" of the jungle at night time. ("Lost, Part 1") Joseph is staring out into the jungle, as he has nothing better to do, and suddenly notices a rattling bush. He becomes frightened but is relieved to see that only Elizabeth emerges from it. He notes that she has been gone for two hours and asks her what she was doing, she becomes very secretive which makes Joe suspicious. Later, when neither Maria nor Renato can start a campfire, Joseph snatches the tools and whips one up in no time, Maria commends him on his skills. However, his skills go to waste when a storm hits and the survivors are forced to find shelter. Joseph is present when the "monster" of the jungle is heard again and it is assumed that James, Elise and Josh are dead, Renato tries to take charge of them all but is suddenly struck down by a mystery figure with a pole with Renato's blood at the end of it. The survivors decide to scram and evacuate the crash site, however, Maria tries to go back to save Renato but Joseph quickly rushes her out of the way to protect her. ("Lost, Part 2") When Josh and James are having trouble finding the rest of the survivors in the jungle, they stumble upon a beach and are relieved to discover that Joseph, and the rest of the survivors, have taken shelter there. Later, Josh, Joe and Elizabeth are out looking for Elise, who is missing, but are having no luck. Elizabeth wonders why they are even looking for her and Joseph becomes very defensive of the missing girl, Elizabeth accuses Elise of murdering Renato but Joseph tries his best to assure her that that isn't true, to no avail. They decide to head back but Joe is reluctant and still calls out for Elise, they soon see a rustling bush and are shocked to see a middle-aged man and a blonde woman step out of the bushes, carrying Elise. ("The Bastard") Joe, Josh and Elizabeth return to the rest of the survivors with Elise and a couple of newcomers, Harry White and Justine Bouvier. Later, Elise tells the story of what happened to her when she was missing but none of the survivors believe her. Later, Joseph goes to sit next to Elise to comfort her and tell her that he believes her story, Elise harshly rejects him and he tells her not to be so rude, telling her she'll need to make friends to make it through their current situation. He then leaves when Elise angrily tells him to. After Elizabeth accuses Elise of murdering Renato, Elise is incredibly upset and goes to sit next to Joseph for comfort, crying into his shoulder. ("Cut Off") Category:Season 1 characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 passengers Category:Characters